Go From the Heart
by half-breed389
Summary: Whatever he does, Sango never believes him. How could a lecher like him ever be in love? Can Miroku do anything to make Sango believe? Perhaps all he need to do is come from the heart.


**Go From the Heart**

"Sit boy!" Kagome commandingly yelled, sending Inuyasha plummeting to the ground.

"Ah! Wench!" he complained.

"Don't call me wench and sit!" she again inflicted an injury on Inuyasha's face and a big one on his ego.

"You can't go back to your time! Naraku's in submission! The time to strike is now!" Inuyasha continued to protest.

"My grandpa is sick! I have to at least visit!" Kagome explained to him yet again.

"If he's anything like you, he's to damn stubborn to die." Inuyasha mumbled.

"What was that?" Kagome asked.

"Oh nothing." Inuyasha replied, knowing if he argued further he'd receive another sitting. "Go and visit you're grandfather. I bet he would like your company." Kagome thanked him for letting her leave and leapt in the well. Inuyasha sat on his branch in the Bhodi tree, waiting for her return joined by Shippo. After seeing her off, Miroku headed back towards the village. Miroku loved it when Kagome returned to her own time. While it delayed their hunt for Naraku, it also left Inuyasha and Shippo dutifully waiting by the well, which meant Miroku, got to spend 'quality time' with his favorite lady. He found Sango sitting on a fence, waxing her boomerang. Miroku never understood why Sango spent so much time polishing that thing. She would often continue at it for hours, even after you could see your own reflection in it. Miroku silently approached Sango and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Guess who?" Miroku teased. Sango was a little startled, but she couldn't help grinning at the monks childish antics.

"Anyone with a brain would know it's you Houshi-sama." Sango replied.

"I know, that's why I asked you!" he joked receiving a playful smack on the shoulder.

"Ha ha, very funny. Would you mind letting go of me?" Sango asked.

"Lady Kagome has returned to her time. She says she'll be back in a week tops. You know what that means don't you?"

"It means Kagome must hate me to leave me stuck here with you for seven whole days!" Sango griped. "And please let go of me."

"Sango, your words pierce my heart like a spear! Surely you don't really hate my company, do you?" Miroku asked, feigning despair.

"Only when you act like a pervert. Let me go!" Sango continued to request.

"Seven whole days together! Just you and me!" Miroku remarked.

"Don't remind me."

"Whatever shall we do to pass the time?" Miroku wondered out loud. Sango knew all to well what he was thinking.

"Houshi-sama, if you don't let go of me in the next two seconds…" Sango warned.

"I was thinking maybe we could go back to the hut and-" BAM! Miroku was unable to go further, as Sango had dealt him a forceful blow over the head. Secretly, she had rather enjoyed Miroku's embrace, but she wasn't about to let him know that. That stupid Miroku saw women as nothing more than the missing variable to human reproduction anyways.

"I know what your thinking Houshi-sama and I wouldn't sleep with you if you were the last man on the planet!" Sango informed him as she made her way back to the hut. Miroku struggled to his feet and followed.

"Sango, I thought you knew me better than that! What would ever compel me to suggest that? Aside from your boundless beauty and my undying love for you of course."

"Spare me the pleasantries; you don't love me anymore than every other girl you've asked to bear your child. In fact, you probably love me less, considering you've never asked me." Sango commented.

"On the contrary Sango, you are the only woman I love enough not to ask to bear my child!" Miroku objected.

"That doesn't make any sense Houshi-sama. Aren't you usually flirting with some village girl by now?" Sango asked, trying to make him go away.

Miroku acted as if he hadn't heard Sango's second remark. "But it does! It makes more sense than most things in this world. The other women I ask to bear my child are only so if I fail to defeat Naraku, there may be another to finally bring about Naraku's fall. But if I were to conceive a child with you Sango, I would only wish it to be out of love."

"Whatever." Sango said dismissively, despite seeing the logic in Miroku's explanation. "Why don't you make use of yourself and gather some kindling so we can make a nice hot meal for supper?" Sango asked.

"Fine. I can see I'm obviously not wanted." Miroku said.

"Oh don't be such a drama queen."

While Miroku was gathering wood for a small fire, Shippo retuned from the spot by the well where he always waited for Kagome to return. "Hello Miroku. Inuyasha told me to get lost, so I decided to come back. Any luck today?"

"Actually I haven't asked any women to bear my child today. I wasted my time trying to convince Sango I loved her." Miroku replied passively.

"Why would you do that?" Shippo asked.

"Because I do love Sango." Miroku sighed as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You do? Then why haven't you ever asked her to bear your child?" Shippo continued to ask questions.

"You'll understand when you older Shippo. When you fall in love, you'll realize why a man in my position wouldn't ask the woman whom I love to bear my child right away." Miroku explained.

"Whatever. I understand why Sango wouldn't have believed you. I think you should go straight from the heart. Then she might believe you. And she's madly in love with you, you know." Shippo added.

"She might be Shippo." Miroku said, again with a sigh.

"I know she does! Kagome and I agree she is totally in love with you!" Shippo cried. "She'll be so happy to know you feel the same way."

"If I can get her to believe me."

"Like I said, go from the heart. That's what Kagome thinks you should do, I don't know what it means, I'm just a kid, but Kagome knows how a girls mind works, so she'd know best right?" Shippo asked.

"I guess so."

"Anyway, I'm gonna go keep waiting with Inuyasha. I wouldn't want to interrupt you and Sango if you have a 'moment' or whatever." Shippo said, hopping off back to the tree.

"_Damn that stupid excuse for a monk!" _Sango thought as she chopped vegetables for the stew she and Kaede were going to make. _"Trying to trick me into thinking he loves me, just so he can stomp all over my heart! Well I'm to clever for that. No ways he's going to trick me. Why on earth did I fall in love with such an inconsiderate perverted lecher? He couldn't really love me could he? I mean what he said today did have its points. No, he's too much of a chauvinist to be in love with me or anyone else for that matter. " _It was at this moment Miroku returned to the hut with wood for a fire.

"I'm back my love!" Miroku greeted cheerfully. "Did you miss me while I was gone?"

"Hardly. And don't call me your love." Sango replied grumpily.

"You seem tense. Why don't I help you loosen up?" Miroku offered.

"And how would you be doing that?" Sango asked, thinking he was making another sex joke.

"Just relax your shoulders." Miroku said, beginning to give her a back rub.

"I'm impressed. I thought you were making another one of your perverted jokes. Ooh, that feels kind of good." Sango commented. "Where'd you learn to do this?"

"At the monastery. Sometimes a monk could ask for a back rub if meditation didn't quite cut it."

"Why didn't you tell me you could do this before? It would be great to relax after a tough battle." Sango said.

"You never really asked. And you'd usually swat me away if I touched you." Miroku reminded her as he finished.

"Well thank you for that. I suppose you'd like something in return, wouldn't you?" Sango asked him.

"It wouldn't be necessary, but I would be most grateful if you thought I was worthy of a favor in return." Miroku said.

"Well, if I were to give you something, what would you like?" Sango asked. Miroku pulled her into his lap and had his arms about her stomach.

"There is no reward I would prefer than to hold you like this for a little while." Miroku answered dreamily.

The blush Sango always got when Miroku showed affection towards her rose to her cheeks. "O-okay, if, if you're sure that's what you'd l-like."

"What would I rather do then spend time with the woman I love?" Miroku asked chivalrously.

"You don't love me Houshi-sama." Sango more told him than asked.

"What makes you think that Sango?" Miroku questioned.

"You never asked me to bear your child…"

"I explained that."

"But there are so many reasons why you wouldn't. There's no good reason for you to love me." Sango insisted.

"Sometimes, love doesn't abide by the boundaries of reason my dear." Miroku explained. "Haven't you ever been in love?"

Sango's blush grew brighter. "W-well yes, once."

"Did it make any sense for you to love him?" Miroku continued to interrogate.

"No." Sango confessed.

"But you loved him nonetheless, didn't you?" Miroku asked.

"Of course I did."

"So, if your love makes no sense why should anyone else's?"

"But, you're always flirting with other girls, and groping them, not to mention asking them to carry your child! You treat every girl like the last!" Sango pointed out.

"Do you really think I treat you like every other girl I come across?" Miroku wondered.

"You don't." Sango said, as if realizing this for the first time, for she was in fact, realizing this for the first time.

"What do I need to do to convince you that I truly love you?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know Miroku but it would have to be something pretty-" Sango was cut off by Miroku's lips pressed against hers.

"Do you believe me now?" Miroku asked when he pulled away.

"Yes." Sango answered, still rather stunned.

"Who was the man you fell in love with?"

"Maybe this will answer your question." Sango said as she kissed him back.

"Hey you two what's for…?" Inuyasha trailed off. He and Shippo had come back to the hut for dinner to find Miroku and Sango sharing a kiss. "Uhh, you know, Shippo and I will just find our own food. Have er…fun?" Inuyasha said in a questioning tone as he left. "Wow, I never thought I'd live to see the day!" he exclaimed. "How do you think Miroku pulled _that_ one off squirt?"

"Easy. He went from the heart."

**A/N: **Pretty generic and pointless, but I just felt like writing a cute little Miroku/Sango bit. Review and tell me what you think! It'll make my day.


End file.
